


I Love You, Dear Little Brother

by boywhos_addicted



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hikaru is a sweetheart, Incest, Kaoru is adorable, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Yaoi, bottom Kaoru, dominant Hikaru, post smut, some oocness??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywhos_addicted/pseuds/boywhos_addicted
Summary: Kaoru recounts his first time with Hikaru.





	I Love You, Dear Little Brother

Hikaru and Kaoru were always close. They were born from the same womb, same mother, same father.  
  
However, being as close as they were, they became attached to one another, even falling for the other. They knew it was wrong for two brothers-- not just brothers, _identical twins_ , to fall in love. But they didn't care, all that matters is that they love eachother.  
  
They were cautious, but they had their first time together.  
  
  
Kaoru always loved the feeling of his older brother's skin against his own, he loved the feeling of Hikaru inside of him. Hikaru was always so gentle with his brother, he made sure not to hurt him. And if Kaoru had trouble walking the next morning, he would help him and make up some excuse as to why Kaoru needed help walking. When they wanted to make love again, Hikaru would, like always, be gentle with his brother. He wouldn't _dare_ to hurt his little brother.  
  
 However, on this particular night, it was... different.  
Of course Hikaru was gentle like always, but as the act was over, Kaoru layed on his side and let his mind wander to their first time.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
_"Hi-Hikaru..." Kaoru whimpered out._  
  
_His arms were wrapped tightly around his brother's neck as he clung to him. Hikaru was holding him in his arms, reassuring his twin that he wasn't going to hurt him. His movements were slow and gentle, making sure not to hurt Kaoru. Hikaru pulled his face out from Kaoru's shoulder and lightly kiss his head. At this moment, Hikaru's movements were still._  
  
_"Neh... k-keep going.."_  
 _"Are... are you sure? I-I don't want to hurt you.."_  
 _"Niisan... I-I need you..."_  
 _Kaoru said that in the voice loved. So sweet and loving.._  
  
_When they hit their climax, it felt like heaven. Kaoru cried out Hikaru's name, Hikaru himself even called Kaoru's name, although muffled by Kaoru's shoulder. Yes, their first time was definitely sweet._  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"Kaoru?" Hikaru's voice snapped Kaoru back into reality.  
Before Kaoru could answer, Hikaru rolled over, chest against Kaoru's back and wrapping his arm around his shoulder, resting his cheek on the side of Kaoru's head.  
  
"What's up?" Hikaru asked.  
"Hmn... just thinking... thinking back to our first time."  
"Heh... I knew it," He laughed softly, proud of himself.  
"Of coarse you did," He smiled, rolling over into Hikaru's arms.  
"I love you." Kaoru said, kissing his brother.  
  
The kiss lasted on a minute before Hikaru pulled away, smiling and putting his forehead to Kaoru's.  
  
"I love you too, dear little brother."

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fandom still a thing?? Am I late?? aaa??


End file.
